Drip
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Nero is trying to get a peaceful rest before engaging the Enterprise but something is keeping him awake. Will he ever get a good nights sleep?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own no matter much I wish it was so.

**Warning: **Lots of cursing.

**T'Slash**: I know I should be working on Tarsus or Drunk Captain but Terry came up with this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. This story was inspired by a damn dripping outside my window by a busted drain pipe. I am dead serious. I'm not making this shit up. If Nero does sound like himself it's because I haven't watched the movie in a month thanks to school so sorry.

**Drip**

Nero sat in his bed gazing at a holoprojection of his deceased wife, Spock's own image just to the side. "I will avenge you, my love. That Vulcan and his little human mate will pay for your death," Nero whispered, gently caressing her image, watching as she smiling brightly up at him, the holo touching his hand.

"Captain Nero, we are on rout to intercept the Federation vessel," Ayel voice sounded from the bridge.

"Inform me as soon as we have caught up with them. Spock must die," Nero hissed before slamming the communicator closed his black eyes full of hate as he glared at Spock's image. "Soon you will lose your loved on, Spock. You will watch _your_ Captain die right in front of you while you are helpless. Just as I was."

Nero turned off the holovids and turned into bed. Nero was just falling into a deep sleep when the sound of dripping echoed through the silence, forcing him awake.

"What the _hell _is that?!" Nero shouted, jumping out of bed, grabbing his spear as he headed into his personal bathroom. He cautiously gazed around the room until his eyes landed on the problem. The sink was dripping, creating the noise that had awoken him.

"Fucking ship everything is busted in here," Nero growled, lowering his spear as he turned the sink all the way off this time. Nero wearily dragged a hand over his face, finally realizing how tired he was as he slowly headed back to his bedroom.

Just as he was about to slip into bed he hear the dripping pick up again.

"Fucking damn it!" Nero cursed, stomping into his bathroom, turning the sink off again, glaring at it to dare start dripping again.

Nero slowly back out of the room, flopping down onto the bed and right before he could fall asleep the dripping started up again.

"_Damn it!" _Nero yelled, sitting bolt up in bed, a cold glare on his face. _If I ignore it maybe it will go away, _Nero thought, lying back down.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

"_Fvadt!_" Nero cursed, running towards the bathroom, twisting the nose of the sink in his hand, effectively trapping the water in the pipes. "Try to drip _now!_"

Nero smirked, walking back to his bed ready for a good nights sleep.

"Scotty what are you doing?" James T. Kirk asked, walking into the ready room, seeing his chief engineer in front of a computer laughing his ass off.

"Ahm sory Cap'n but this waz ta gud ta pass up watcin," Scotty said between laughter, watching as Nero yelled at the sink again as it continued dripping after he had crushed it.

"What is?" Jim asked, walking towards Scotty's side, his face brightening when he saw what was happening. "Is that Nero? What the hell is he doing?"

"Hes havin a lil problem with his sinc Cap'n. He culdnt sleep cause of a drippin," Scotty explained, his eyes filled with mischief. "Ah thout ef he culdn git gud sleep he wuld b easier ta beat in the big battle."

"Commendable job, Mr. Scott but if I may ask, how did you get onboard Nero's vessel without being detected?" Mr. Spock asked, stepping into the room.

"Thet waz the simpl part, findin out how ta rig that thir sinc, that waz triky," Scotty said, laughing as Nero continued to yell at his sink, Jim joining in.

"It sounds like a pack of hyena in here," Dr. Leonard McCoy said, joining the group. "I could hear you both down the hall. What's so funny?"

"Nero is," Jim chuckled, carefully watching as Nero tried buring his head under multiple pillows to stop the noise.

"That method will not work," Spock commented, watching the scene from over his Captain's shoulders, one hand placed at the small of Jim's back, out of sight from the others in the room. "Vulcan and Romulan hearing is more highly advanced then that of Human's. His efforts will fail."

"Serves him right," McCoy muttered, watching the scene fold out across the screen in amusement.

"Fvadt! Hnaey!" Nero yelled, losing it. Nero stomped over to his weapon wall, taking down a disrupter, setting it to the highest frequency. Nero smirked evilly as he walked into the bathroom, viewing the still dripping sink.

"Areinnye'n-hnah!" Nero yelled, aiming the disrupter at the sink before firing disengaging the sink.

Nero smirked in triumphant before his eyes widened in fear as waves of water shot out of the wall. Before long his room was filled with water and more water was coming out, drenching him and his once warm bed with ice cold water.

"Fvadt!"

"That's what you get Nero," Jim laughed, barely holding himself up as he watched the Romulan continue shooting the wall, trying to make the water stop.

"He is most illogical," Spock said over McCoy and Scotty's laughter.

"Yeah, but at least this has weakened him," Jim said, gazing up at Spock, his eyes twinkling.

"Who new that all et tolk to brin down Nero was a leaky sinc," Scotty said laughing.

**T'Slash: **Totally pointless as I said earlier but funny none the less. I decided if I had to suffer Nero was going down with me.

Please review and tell me what you thought of it, even if I didn't get Nero or Spock down perfectly. I hope you all enjoyed it.

The Romulan definitions for the words I used are:

Areinnye'n-hnah! Which means go tell hell!

Fvadt means Fuck

And Hnaey is Crap.

Well I hope you all liked it I had fun writing it. Reviews feed my mind and soul!


End file.
